


Delightful Disasters

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Crush, Children, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Tsunade tries to be a good godmother, baking disasters, but you got idiots, godmother Tsunade, looking at you Sakumo, what can you do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Tsunade sometimes hated how her godson could rope her into things, but she couldn't deny the results.





	Delightful Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Sloaner! I hope you like it!

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her godson. “You want me to do what?”

 

Little Kakashi huffed. “I need you to help me make a cake.”

 

“A cake,” she stated flatly. “Help you make a cake.”

 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. “Did I stutter? Why are you repeating what I  _ just  _ said?”

 

Tsunade felt her eye twitch. “Watch it, brat,” she muttered without much heat.

 

She leaned back in the booth of the restaurant they were at and folded her arms. “Why me? Why not your dad or- who is that one teammate?- Rin? Or even the other one?- Obito?”

 

Her curiosity piqued when she saw a little bit of red that crept out from underneath the lower face mask he wore. Kakashi also suddenly looked out the window, as if finding something outside very fascinating.

 

“Dad is going out on a mission,” he explained. His voice grew low and his face redder. “And the cake is for... Obito’s birthday. I don’t want to ask Rin either in case she might accidentally tell him.” 

 

Tsunade bit her bottom lip to stop from teasing him. Her godson liked to think he was mysterious but he was as transparent as they come. 

 

She leaned back forward and rested the side of her head on her fist. “So I am the last resort,” she pouted with feigned hurt. 

 

Kakashi’s eyes snapped back to her. “Of course not!” he huffed. His eyes grew pained. “That’s Gai.”

 

The Sannin winced but conceded the point. “Well I hate to disappoint you, kiddo,” she sighed. She pitched her voice lower so only the two of them could hear. “But I am a terrible cook and baker.”

 

“Really?” Kakashi asked incredulously as his eyebrows furrowed together. “One of the greatest Sannin who has the best chakra control and is  _ the  _ medical ninja, can’t even  _ cook?”  _

 

Tsunade smiled brittlely. “One of these days I am going to knock some sense in you, brat, to control your mouth.” It gave her a deep sense of satisfaction when her godson shivered. 

 

“But  _ no,  _ I can’t,” she admitted. “That was more Jiraya and Oro’s territory.” She smirked when Kakashi winced. “Unfortunately for you,” she added, sing-song and teasing, “they are also out of the village.”

 

She snickered when Kakashi released a sighing groan. 

 

“Did you pick up  _ some  _ cooking skills by watching them?” he asked desperately. 

 

Tsunade took a drink from her water, debating, before she nodded. “Some.”

 

Kakashi sighed. “Then I guess that is something to help me make a cake.”

 

“Hey now,” Tsunade protested and pointed a finger at him. “I never agreed to help. And besides, I am very busy at the hospital.”

 

She shouldn’t have been surprised when rather than be put off, he threw his shoulders back. “I have a trump card, though.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

“I know where Dad hides his margarita mix.”

 

Tsunade sat up straight. “Where!?” She had been trying to find it for  _ months,  _ even since Sakumo came back from a mission in the Land of Water and made the delicacy for a party. 

 

“Not unless you help me make the cake,” Kakashi stated firmly.

 

Tsunade frowned, not sure if she should be annoyed or proud at how well he was playing her. 

 

_ “Fine,”  _ she ground out. “When are we going to do this?”

 

“Obito’s birthday is the day after tomorrow. Would tomorrow work?”

 

Tsunade thought a moment before she nodded. The hospital could survive a day or two without her and she had no other obligations. 

 

After all, what is the worst that could happen?

 

* * *

 

Out of all the possible outcomes, this was the second worst. Tsunade’s eyes roved around the kitchen- no, the war zone. It was a complete disaster with cake batter and ingredients all over the floor, the walls, and- wait, how did some end up on the ceiling?

 

And that didn’t even include the rest of the house. 

 

In the middle of the disaster, and equally as messy, were all nine of Kakashi’s ninken- the deceptive devils who tried to look as innocent as possible. 

 

Next to her, Kakashi growled. “This is the worst,” he hissed. 

 

She looked down at the kid, who was covered in batter and white powder (much like she was). He glared at his summons and she could see his fingers twitching, possibly ready to go for the kunai on his belt. She knew he would never hurt them but scaring them could go a long way. “Honestly brat,” she began, to distract him, “this is not the worst thing I expected to happen today.” 

 

He sent her a sharp look. “How is practically destroying the house _not_ be the worst thing?”

 

“We could have caught the kitchen on fire and the house burn down,” she stated flatly. 

 

Kakashi paused, eyes growing wide. He then slowly nodded. “Yeah... you win that one.”

 

Tsunade huffed and rolled her eyes. She looked back at the mess. “So here is the question... do we clean or punish the ninken first?”

 

"No-now wait a minute," Pakkun laughed uneasily, "let's not get too hasty. We had a legitimate reason for the panic."

 

"Over a  _ bug,"  _ Tsunade pointed out. 

 

"We thought it was a  _ flea!  _ Ya see one and there are millions of them! And ya can't get rid of them!"

 

"That is no reason to  _ nearly destroy  _ the house in the process!" Tsunade snapped.

 

Pakkun looked at Kakashi. "Please, Boss, we need some support here!"

 

Tsunade's godson just sighed. "We don't have  _ time  _ to do both," he pointed at his summons, " _ but  _ I'll deal with you later." Then before anyone could do or say anything, he de-summoned his ninken. 

 

Tsunade snorted. "You let them off too easy, brat. Especially with you being so nice and letting them laze about today."

 

"Not really." Kakashi moved toward the closet and proceeded to pull out cleaning supplies. "They're the ones that still have to clean themselves."

 

This made the Sannin pause before she chuckled and smirked. "You're right. They are going to have one hell of a time trying to do that!"

 

Kakashi nodded and returned to her. He handed her a mop and a bucket. 

 

Tsunade grimaced but took them. "I am getting  _ two  _ margaritas out of this now, you got that?"

 

Her godson huffed and rolled his eyes.  _ "Fine." _

 

They then looked at the rest of the house and then back at the kitchen. When they looked at each other again, Tsunade asked, "Kitchen last?"

 

Kakashi nodded. "Kitchen last." 

 

They then set to work on cleaning the house. 

 

Hours later finally found them in the kitchen when a voice yelled, “Holy shit! It looks like an epic food fight took place!”

 

Tsunade blew a piece of her hair that had gotten loose out of her face as she stood up. At the entrance of the kitchen, two teens stood, both wide-eyed and hesitant to step inside the room. She immediately recognized them as Kakashi’s teammates, Obito and Rin.

 

Her godson released the jutsu that held him to the ceiling and landed gracefully on the floor. “Rin, Obito, what are you two doing here?” Although he sounded calm Tsunade could detect a hint of a rushed edge to it. 

 

She bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a smirk.

 

“We came to tell you something,” Rin explained as she took a tentative step forward. “But it looks like you have something bigger going on. What happened?”

 

“My ninken got... excited,” Kakashi replied cryptically. 

 

Tsunade rolled her eyes and snorted. That was one way to put it.

 

She ignored when her godson sent her a sharp look but then he promptly got distracted when Obito laughed. 

 

“Really!?” he giggled as he also walked in. “Must have been something good then!” Just as fast as the smile came it left when he frowned and tilted his head to the side. “What  _ were  _ you making anyway?”

 

“We were....” Kakashi seemed to flounder for a moment, so Tsunade took pity on him. 

 

“A cake,” she interjected. Kakashi sent her another sharp look while the other two looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise her if it was the case. 

 

“We were trying to bake a cake,” she went on, “before Kakashi’s summons got ‘excited.’”

 

“Really?” Obito asked, eyes lighting up while he grinned widely. “What flavor?”

 

“Chocolate. We have some left if you want to try,” the Sannin offered, not mentioning the reason Kakashi had chosen the flavor because it was the Uchiha’s favorite. She did smirk though when Kakashi began to minutely squirm while his two teammates beamed. 

 

Tsunade grabbed the bowl of batter they had managed to salvage. She uncovered it and present it to the two teens with little butterflies in her stomach. She also watched her godson as he eyed his own teammates, particularly Obito. 

 

The two teens used their fingers to swipe some of the batter. When they ate it, Tsunade’s stomach dropped as they made pained faces. 

 

Rin swallowed and tried to attempt a placating smile. “It’s-”

 

“Awful!” Obito shouted. “Oh gods, it’s horrible!” 

 

“Obito!” Rin chastised. But judging by her face she also agreed. 

 

“What?! It is!” He looked between Kakashi and Tsunade. “Did either of you  _ try  _ it?”

 

Admittedly, no. Neither she or Kakashi were big fans of sweets for various reasons. Still, it couldn’t be  _ that  _ bad. 

 

Tsunade took a little taste of it herself. The moment it touched her tongue, she resisted the urge to gag and retch. There was  _ nothing  _ sweet about it and might as well have been  _ paper.  _

 

“What the  _ hell?”  _ she hissed while she threw the bowl into the sink. 

 

She grabbed a glass from the cupboards for water as Rin asked, “What did the two of you use?”

 

“Just the normal stuff!” Kakashi defended. He pointed to where the baking ingredients were. 

 

Obito briskly approached and began to inspect everything as if he was a head baker. Tsunade found herself trying not to laugh at the serious expression he wore.

 

Some of the items, such as the eggs were a lost cause because of the ninken but most were still there. When Obito came to the jar labeled ‘flour,’ he used a finger to taste it and immediately blanched. “Why the hell is  _ baking soda  _ in the flour jar?”

 

Tsunade’s jaw dropped as her face grew hot. “What!?” She looked to Kakashi who wore a wide-eyed expression. 

 

Then Obito went to the jar labeled ‘sugar’ and had the same reaction. “And why is  _ salt  _ in the sugar jar!?” 

 

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she didn’t, she was pretty sure she was going to scream and pull her hair out. As it was, she resisted the urge to punch someone right to the Hokage Mountain and back again (namely Sakumo whenever he returned).

 

“Look, it’s not  _ our  _ fault,” she heard Kakashi snap. When she opened her eyes, her godson was glaring daggers at his male teammate. “How was I supposed to know my Dad did that!?”

 

“I don’t know,” Obito replied sarcastically, “check it?”

 

If she wasn’t feeling so frustrated herself, she would have laughed at how red Kakashi’s face turned. She had  _ never  _ seen anyone get under the kid’s skin so badly- even Jiraiya. Her godson had it  _ bad.  _

 

She watched both boys gearing up for a fight and wondered if she should say anything when Rin stepped in. 

 

“Guys, guys,” she soothed, “let’s not get started, okay?” To Kakashi she said. “Accidents happen. Do you normally cook in the kitchen with your dad?”

 

“No,” the young boy ground out, still glaring at Obito. 

 

“See? An honest mistake.” She then turned to Obito. “Why don’t you help him? After all, your the best cook out of all of us.”

 

“He is?!” Kakashi asked while Obito puffed out his chest with a blush on his cheeks.    
  


“Yep!” Rin praised and smiled. “I’m decent at it but the stews and soups we eat on missions are ones Obito makes. He makes them when you go on your parameter checks.” 

 

There was a bit of tightness around Kakashi’s eyes that made him look stricken. “Oh....”

 

Obito grinned widely and completely missed it. “My cooking is the best! I’m a natural at it!” 

 

Rin’s face took a sheepish look as she continued to smile. It made Tsunade wonder about how much of that statement was actually true. 

 

“So there  _ is  _ something that the genius Bakakashi  _ can’t  _ do!” the young Uchiha laughed. 

 

“I can!” Kakashi snapped. “I just don’t do it often!” 

 

“Sure~” Obito giggled. 

 

He glanced between his two teammates before his smile dropped away. He turned a bit serious with his lips pressed together before his full attention went to Kakashi. “You know...,” he began. His tone sounded uneasy as if he was forcing himself to say whatever was on his mind.  “I could give you some pointers like Rin said- if you want. Or even help you make the cake.” 

 

Kakashi completely froze while Rin’s eyes lit up. “That’s a wonderful idea!” she praised before she looked at the young Hatake. 

 

Having had two similar idiots in her life, Tsunade could see the train wreck coming a mile away. She watched Kakashi stiffen with hands curling into tight fists, gearing up to snap at his teammates.

 

Thanking the gods she had grabbed a plastic cup, she spun and intentionally made a loud clatter in the sink. She tried her best to put on a sheepish smile when she looked over her shoulder at the teens, who now all looked at her. “Sorry,” she said, “glass slipped.” 

 

Obito and Rin nodded and then looked at Kakashi again. Her godson eyed her a moment more and, with the other two no longer focusing on her, Tsunade sent him a pointed look to convey one message:  _ ‘Play  _ **_nice._ ** _ Don’t fuck this up!’ _

 

Kakashi paused before he gave the barest of nods. 

 

Satisfied, Tsunade turned away but kept one ear open.  

 

“I... suppose that would be okay?” she heard her godson say. Internally, this made her cheer but then she nearly banged her head on the counter when he added, “I would rather do the cake myself. Just advice would be fine from someone like you.” 

 

“Oi! Rude! I am trying to help you, jerk! Do you want it or not!?”

 

“I said yes!”

 

“Fine!”

 

Tsunade rolled her eyes to the heavens and asked for strength before she turned back around. Both boys were now glaring at each other again with Rin in the middle. The girl was  _ much  _ too nice to be dealing with idiots like them. But the Sannin could use that to her advantage. 

 

“So!” Tsunade interjected. She tried to smile innocently as possible and suppressed a cackle when the teens turned to her. “Since you will be staying awhile, why don’t you help us finish cleaning the kitchen?”

 

The looks of pure horror of RIn and Obito’s faces were too priceless and almost made her lose composure. Obito immediately tried to argue out of it but as she pointed out, he promised to help give advice and a clean kitchen was needed for that. And, as she expected, once she had roped Obito in, Rin agreed to help too.

 

Now with four people, the kitchen was much faster to clean. Many times she had to resist punching Obito, who continued to complain the whole time, but he did his due so she let it be.

 

By the time they were done, Kakashi’s teammates had to leave. But as Obito promised he had written down some baking advice and, with a reminder from Rin on why they were there in the first place, a verbal invitation to his birthday party tomorrow. (She had nearly laughed herself silly at the star-struck expression- only one would see if they knew him well enough- Kakashi got as Obito reluctantly explained with a blush that it was because they were teammates now, it would only make sense to invite her godson.)

 

So when the two other teens left, Tsunade was left with a quiet Kakashi who kept looking at the written advice the Uchiha had given for the cake. Tsunade rolled her eyes at her godson’s soft expression- Obito might as well as given him a love letter by the way Kakashi was acting. 

 

The Sannin stretched loudly, lifting her arms over her head. “Well, today was more successful than I imagined.”

 

Kakashi turned to her with a fine eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?” he asked as he put the advice next to the baking supplies. “We didn’t even  _ make  _ a cake.”

 

Tsunade gave him a pointed look. “No, but you got to talk to Obito in a somewhat civil manner  _ and  _ an invitation to his party tomorrow.”

 

She guffawed when her godson’s face turned red and he glared at her. But he didn’t contradict her. 

 

“Now!” she rubbed her hands together. “About those margaritas....”

 

“No.”

 

Tsunade became stunned a moment while her godson gazed at her calmly. Then her face got hot. “‘No?’ What do you mean ‘no!?’”

 

“You never helped me make the cake and the cleaning up is only an add on,” Kakashi explained. “And I never told you  _ when  _ you could get it. You will get your margaritas  _ after  _ the cake is finished.” 

 

“I helped you today with Obito, brat!” she hissed. 

 

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” He turned away and walked out of the kitchen. “I’m going to go get some dinner. Want to join me?”

 

Tsunade clenched her teeth together. She sometimes hated having a godson that was so intelligent. She, one of the great Sannin, being outplayed by a  _ child.  _

 

Then she sighed, resigned. There was no use in trying to renegotiate now, unfortunately. 

 

“Hold on, brat!” she called as she casually followed out of the kitchen. “I’m coming, I’m coming. But the restaurant better be a good place!” 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Tsunade found herself back in the Hatake kitchen and she stared at the blackened remains of what was supposed to be a cake. Kakashi stood next to her, mittens still on his hands, as he glared at the offending thing he had just pulled out of the oven. 

 

She sighed. “I told you this might happen.” Kakashi glared at her now. “Don’t look at me like that, brat. You only have yourself to blame.”

 

Kakashi growled. He yanked the oven mittens off his hands and threw them on the counter before he stalked away. 

 

Tsunade just rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

 

Taking in the sight of the cake again, she couldn’t help but sigh once more. The day had been going so well too. The ninken weren’t here, they had triple checked the ingredients to make sure they were  _ right,  _ and had followed the directions and Obito’s advice. But the moment they put the cake in the oven, things had gone downhill fast.

 

Well, that wasn’t necessarily true. It was actually rather slow. Yet her previous statement of possibly burning the house down almost came true if they hadn’t caught the cake in time.

 

She sighed again and leaned a hip against the counter as she folded her arms. “I say it is just best to go buy a cake from a bakery at this point.”

 

She expected for her godson to snap at her but he was uncharacteristically quiet. When she looked at him, his shoulders were hunched with his back towards her. She tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth when she heard his soft voice. “But it wouldn’t  _ mean  _ anything. Anyone could buy a cake. I wanted to make one so it would actually  _ mean  _ something.”

 

Tsunade felt her heart stop a moment before she smiled even as her heart broke a little for her godson. “Oh Kakashi,” she muttered with a shake of her head. 

 

When her godson turned to her, his eyes were a little wet. It broke her heart even more and she walked over to him. She reached out and ruffled his hair. He immediately protested but was half-hearted at best. 

 

“Kakashi,” she soothed in a soft tone, “it doesn’t  _ matter  _ if you make the cake or buy it. The fact it is a gift from  _ you  _ is more than enough.”

 

The young boy seemed to deflate and gently pushed her hand away with a sniff. He still looked unsure and raised his head as if to speak when there was an interruption.

 

“Ugh! What’s that smell?”

 

Both of them jumped to see Obito coming through a window they had opened to let out the smoke. He had a scrunched face as he looked around the room. He immediately spotted the burnt cake and exclaimed, “What is that!?”

 

He approached it and poked at it. When he did, the cake caved in under his finger with a perfect hole. “Holy shit! What did you two do!?” 

 

The broody mood Kakashi was in disappeared while he stiffened. “Nothing! We did everything by the book! What are you even  _ doing here _ ?”

 

“You are late to the party,” Obito explained when he came toward them. “I- Rin got worried.” 

 

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the slip but let it slide.  She turned to the clock on the wall. “We still have an hour and a half,” she pointed out.

 

Obito’s face went red. “Well yeah, but this is  _ Bakakashi _ who is  _ always  _ at least two hours early for everything.”

 

The Sannin moved her head from side to side. While that was necessarily true, Kakashi was always an hour early, not two, but she didn't feel the need to call the young Uchiha out on that. 

 

“But that doesn't matter in comparison to  _ that,”  _ Obito reminded as he pointed back at the disaster of a cake. “Were you  _ trying  _ to make a cake again?” 

 

“We were,” Tsunade replied before her godson could. She could see the agitation rising in him from the way how tight his fists were clenched and his narrowed, stormy eyes. “But  _ we,”  _ she decided to put the blame on the both of them rather than just admit it was all Kakashi’s idea, “felt we needed to hurry. We turned the oven on a higher temperature but thought we lessened the time enough.”

 

“Eh!?” Obito yelled. “You can’t do that in cooking or baking! I mean, you can! But sometimes it will end badly!” 

 

“I know that now!” Kakashi snapped, completely missing the fact she had tried to alleviate some of his embarrassment. Or did he even notice when she tried to take some of the blame from him? “I just really wanted to bake a cake!”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Cause I wanted to make you a cake for your birthday, dumbass!” 

 

The room became deathly quiet. Kakashi's eyes were now wet but Tsunade knew he would never let those tears fall. Obito just stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth slightly ajar. With both of them unmoving and just looking at each other, Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

She counted backward from 100 and resisted the urge to clock both teens in the head. She wanted to  _ avoid  _ anything like this. Back in her teens, something similar happened between Jiraiya and Oro and afterward, her stupid teammates avoided each other. It created more of a division in the team and added reasons for their falling out. History was bound to repeat itself here. 

 

But apparently, she should never underestimate people- especially someone like Obito Uchiha. 

 

“What are you doing?!” she heard Kakashi yell.

 

She snapped her eyes open to see Obito was cutting a piece of the cake with his kunai. Or at least trying as it crumbled whenever he touched it. He looked at Kakashi and said, “Getting a piece of cake, duh.” 

 

“It’s burnt, you idiot!” her godson went on as he approached the other. 

 

“Well you  _ made  _ it for me, didn’t you?” Obito demanded with a huff. “And don’t call me an idiot, Bakakashi!”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes but Tsunade could see the smallest crinkles around the edges of his eyes, indicating a smile underneath his face mask. “I will if you think I am going to let you eat  _ burnt cake.”  _

 

Obito sniffed before he grinned and put the kunai away. “Fine, then,” he huffed without much ire as he crossed his arms around the back of his head. “Then guess you’ll have to buy me some dango then. Or pancakes! Or both!”

 

“You’ll get fat if you have too many sweets,” Kakashi pointed out matter-of-factly. 

 

“Oi! No, I won’t!” He slapped his stomach. “See that? All abs!”

 

“Whatever,” Kakashi replied with a roll of his eyes. 

 

As the two of them began to bicker, Tsunade released a soft, relieved sigh. Her shoulders slumped and a small smile graced her lips. She watched the two of them, Obito laughing and huffy anger while Kakashi was relaxed and just seemed to absorb the other boy’s energy. She wished she could bottle up this moment for Kakashi so that he could always be able to have this memory when he needed it. Cause the life of a ninja was not easy, but moments like these always would remind them how human they were and who cared for them. 

 

When she heard the sound of the front door opening, she turned her head. “I’m home!” Sakumo’s voice rang out. 

 

“Welcome home!” Tsunade called back. “We’re in the kitchen!” 

 

She turned back to the two teens as Obito asked, “So, uh, I know your dad just came back but do you want to head over to my house?”

 

Kakashi nodded and the two of them were about to head out. 

 

“Hold it!” Tsunade reached out and snagged the back of her godson’s collar. 

 

“You owe me  _ two margaritas, _ ” she reminded, her smile now forced. 

 

Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes while Obito looked lost. “Now!?” he asked. 

 

“I helped you make a cake,” she continued. “And helped you clean up when your ninken practically destroyed the house.” As she said the last statement, Sakumo stepped into the room. 

 

He lifted an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at the living room then back at them. “Kakashi’s summons did what now?”

 

Tsunade smirked while her godson hissed at her, “Don’t!” 

 

“Then cough it up.”

 

Kakashi groaned but nodded. When she let go of him, he immediately ran off deeper into the house. 

 

Tsunade crossed her arms while Sakumo and Obito looked between her and where Kakashi had run off. There was the sound of things moving around before more footsteps were heard and Kakashi again appeared with margarita mix and a bottle of tequila. 

 

As Sakumo let out an exclamation, Kakashi gave them to Tsunade. “Here!” he huffed. “Happy?” 

 

“You bet, brat!” she giggled. 

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Sakumo jumped in. Before she could even think, the items in her hands were taken from her by the man. “That’s not yours!” 

 

“Tell that to  _ him!”  _ She pointed to Kakashi. “He promised me  _ two  _ margaritas for helping him to bake a cake  _ and  _ clean the house because his ninken made a mess!”

 

Sakumo looked to his son who only shrugged. The older Hatake then sighed. “My stuff isn’t for you to barter with, pup,” he chided.

 

“You don’t even drink it that much,” Kakashi defended. 

 

“Because it is for  _ special occasions.”  _

 

“And what’s more special than your son attempting to make a cake?” Tsunade reasoned and held out a hand. “Now hand it over.”

 

As Sakumo quietly muttered inquires about the burnt cake and smell, Kakashi said, “It’s Obito’s birthday.” Everyone looked at him. “That’s a special occasion, right?” 

 

Sakumo eyed him. “Yes,” he slowly agreed. “But this isn’t Obito’s house.” 

 

“You guys can come over if you want,” Obito offered. “Granny wouldn’t mind. Kushina-nee and Minato- sensei are going to be there too.”

 

“See? And I am sure all the adults would love a drink!” Tsunade pressured. 

 

Sakumo looked uneasy before he sighed. He turned to Obito and said, “Ask your grandmother if it is alright if I bring alcohol but I would love to come over for your party.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll be okay with it,” Obito replied with a thumbs up, “but I’ll ask.”

 

The older man smiled and nodded. “You two go ahead then. We’ll be there regardless.”

 

Both teens nodded before they ran off. 

 

Tsunade frowned while Sakumo sighed. “What if she doesn’t allow the alcohol?”

 

The Hatake smirked. “Then I guess you have to wait another day.” 

 

Tsunade’s stomach dropped. “Oh no!” she snapped. “I worked too hard for my prize! It’s today or nothing!”

 

Sakumo`s smirk turned unsettled. “Perhaps I can make you one now?” he offered. “We’ll see if we can’t get you the other one later.” 

 

This made the Sannin grow quiet in thought. She could easily argue for more, but when she looked at her friend closely she could see the tale-tell signs of dark bags forming under his eyes and how stiff he stood. She decided she would let it go, but maybe later when Sakumo didn’t look so exhausted, she could ask for more. 

 

She nodded and Sakumo relaxed. “Great!” He then went over to where the blender was. 

 

When he set the margarita mix and liquor down, he sighed. “Looks like I will have to find a new spot for these,” he muttered to himself. He then chuckled with a shake of his head. “Honestly, what is wrong with that boy.”

 

“Kakashi’s fine,” Tsunade argued. She paused and thought about it. She scrunched her nose and frowned to one side when she remembered back on these past two days. “Okay, maybe not so much.”

 

Sakumo stopped what he was doing and looked at her over his shoulder. Tsunade approached him and he faced her completely. 

 

Making sure she kept direct eye contact the entire time, she placed both hands on his shoulders. “For the most part he is fine,” she said solemnly, “you are doing wonderful in raising him. But for the love of all the gods, Sakumo, teach that boy how to  _ express  _ his  _ emotions  _ properly.”

 

With that, she let go and walked away with every intention to sit on the couch and wait for her drink. She left behind a very confused Sakumo but she wouldn’t explain anything to him until she had at least  _ one  _ drink in her system. 

 

After all, she had worked very hard these past two days as a godmother and for putting up with her emotionally constipated godson. She  _ deserved  _ that. 


End file.
